


Lies - Marina and the Diamonds

by orphan_account



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, One Shot, Songfic, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Loves Harry but Harry will never Love him back because he's with Louis. But Niall can't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies - Marina and the Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN-EIKEghuw - Lies by Marina & the Diamonds
> 
> I got bored so I went on spotify and decided to start listening to her and Narry is my OTP (as well as Larry) so I decided to create this little bad story.
> 
> Here we go...
> 
> Kath x

You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?  
What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?  
What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?  
What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?

 

Why is Harry so Beautiful? Why can’t he love me back?  
Why do I love him if he not going to return the feelings?  
Like the other I was leaving and I said “LOVE YOU HAZZA SEE YAH LATER” and I gave him a hug. He said “ LOVE LIKE A FRIEND”  
I'm never gonna stop loving him.

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake  
You're a coward to the end  
I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit  
No, I'm not the type that you like  
Why don't we just pretend?

“Nialler can I sleep with you tonight” he said with a pout. God he’s so sexy  
“Sure Hazza come here” I said to the younger boy.  
“Why are you here?” I questioned him  
“Me and Louis had a fight and I can’t face it to go back to our hotel room” he said snuggling into my chest.  
I wish I that we could stay like that forever. But there’s this feeling that telling me that we’re not made for each other.  
Of course He’s gonna going to love me like he loves Louis. He’s funny, he has a great personality.  
Oh why don’t we pretend to be in love with each other Just for one day?

Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh  
I can't let you go, can't let you go oh  
I just want it to be perfect  
To believe it's all been worth the fight  
Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh

He’s two hours late to our movie “Date”. Well it isn't a date I just said that dorkly to him.  
Why can’t I stop loving him and his flipping stupid eyes and the way he flips he hair when he’s hair. Oh gwad.  
All I ever wanted was a prefect fairy-tale. Harry would be the sexy Knight and I would the damsel in distress and He’ll save the day But that will Never happen but he’s worth it and I’ll will wait for him.  
The door bells goes. Oh look it harry. “Why are you so late harry” I ask him “OH there was so much traffic on the west way. I'm sorry love, what film should we watch? The hangover? Or Twilight?” he smiles trying to cover up his lies. I don’t wanna know about that as long as he’s here with me.

You only ever touch me in the dark  
Only if we're drinking can you see my spark  
And only in the evening that you give yourself to me  
Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free

It was half way through twilight and he starts to move closer until he kisses me and I kiss back.  
We've been drinking a lot I think he sees the way I look at him cause he has my sweatpants on the floor along with my underwear….  
He’s only doing this because he drunk. When he drunk he become free, he become more open about his actions. 

 

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake  
You're a coward to the end  
I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit  
No, I'm not the type that you like  
Why don't we just pretend?

 

“Oh Hi, What happened? Hmm” Harry said waking up butt naked in my bed after that night  
“Oh we kinda…. You know?” I said it’s an mistake. He’s too proud to admit he made it.  
But Last night was amazing. Still it wasn't Brilliant but I can live with it.  
“Err, I'm gonna go Louis is probably worried about me… and last night didn’t happen right?”  
“Okay. Harry?” I asked “Yes?” he replied “I love you Haz now go to your prince” “Love you too Nialler. Byee” he said walking out the front door. Why don’t we Just pretend that he really did mean that way.

 

Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh  
I can't let you go, can't let you go oh  
I just want it to be perfect  
To believe it's all been worth the fight  
Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh

Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh  
I can't let you go, can't let you go oh  
I just want it to be perfect  
To believe it's all been worth the fight  
Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh

 

He doesn't love me. He’ll Never love me. Stop lying to yourself Niall! He doesn't love you and never will  
But I will Never stop loving him. I just want to be Perfect. It’s worth it.

Lies, don’t wanna know, don’t wanna know oh


End file.
